Pangeran Ramadhan
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Hinata menjadi juri untuk ktiga kontestan tampan disekolahannya, siapa kah yang memenangkannya? males bikin summary -ssu


Yosh,, mungkin cuma ff ini yang kubuat paling normal seperti kehidupan nyata.  
Pairingnya dari dunia naruto, tapi sifat charanya gak sama -w- gomenne buat yg gak suka..  
Jaa silakan membaca, give your coment ^_^

"Aku tak memaksamu mencintaiku, aku juga tak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku. Jadi, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dirimu yang aku suka" Suara itu sirna kedalam kegelapan.  
"Hinata.. hinata... bangun sudah pukul 4! " Ibu Hinata membangunkannya sahur secara paksa. Mata Hinata langsung terbuka.  
"He... !" Mulutnya sedikit mengangga dan pipi nya bersemu merah menginggat mimpi yang barusan menghampirinya.  
"Onee-chan.. "Hanabi binggung melihat kakaknya yang melamun dengan mulut terbuka.  
"Ah tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.. tee hee... " Hinata langsung bergegas kekamar mandi.  
PAGI HARINYA DISEKOLAH..  
"Aku tak memaksamu mencintaiku, aku juga tak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku. Jadi, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dirimu yang aku suka"  
"Siapa itu ya?" Hinata berjalan dengan lesu menuju kelasnya, ia melamunkan mimpinya tadi malam, sebuah siluet senyuman terbesit diotaknya.  
"Rasanya aku pernah melihat senyuman itu, tapi dimana ya" Hinata mencoba berpikir keras untuk menginggat.

.

"Aaagghh apa yang aku pikirkan sih, itu kan hanya mimpi ! " Seru Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak terasa langkah kakinya sudah memasuki kelas yang ia tempati setengah tahun belakangan ini untuk belajar.  
"Ohayou hinata-chan" Sapa Sakura dari bangkunya.  
"Ohayou sakura-chan.." Balas Hinata dengan nada lesu.  
"Araa... tumben sekali kau lesu dipagi hari begini, ayolah jangan mentang-mentang puasa jadi gak semangat gitu dong.." Sakura mencoba menghibur Hinata.  
"Aaahh ti-tidak, bukan karena puasa kok Sakura .. " Hinata memaksa tersenyum pada Sakura.  
"Ah.. atau jangan-jangan, ada cowok yang mempermainkanmu ya Hinata?!Mana dia, akan kuhajar dia !" Seru Sakura dengan semangat sambil mengepal-ngepal tinjunya.  
"Etto... " Hinata binggung harus bicara apa lagi pada sahabatnya tersebut.  
Waktu istirahat..

"Hinata-chan, main yuk"  
Ino duduk dibangku depan Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang mengobrol.  
"Eh, main apa?" Hinata menoleh.  
"Baiklah, akan dimulai ya.." Batin Sakura. Ino memberi kedipan mata pada Sakura.  
"Ohya akhir-akhir ini ada trend permainan baru disekolah. namanya ToD.. Mngkin itu tdak asing ditelingamu Hina-chan.." Sakura menambahkan.  
"Yaa tentu aku tahu itu, tapi perasaan permainan itu memang sudah lama dikenal ya" Kening hinata agak mengkerut, terlebih saat teman-temannya itu memberikan senyuman aneh satu sama lain.  
"Nee~ kau tahu kan kalau sekolah kita updatenya lambat -w-" Timpal Sakura. Hinata menghela nafasnya.  
"Okey.." jawab Hinata.

.

"Baiklah, ayo hompimpa.. yang kalah terakhir akan di ToD oleh pemenang awal, setuju?" Tanya Ino, Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk.  
Pada akhirnya hompimpa itu dimenangkan Sakura dan Ino, dan berarti..  
"Hinata mau truth or dare?" Ucap Sakura dengan semangat.  
"Dare.. " Jawab Hinata dengan lesu, Ino dan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

.

"A-pa ! "Hinata tersentak kaget mendengar tantangan dari Ino, mungkin dalam benaknya sedang menyesali pilihannya tersebut.  
"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi, dikontes Pangeran Ramadhan, kami menjadikanmu sebagai juri atas perintah Neji" Jawab Ino enteng.  
"Kenapa kalian tidak meminta ijinku dulu " Hinata mengerutkan keningnya.  
"Karena kamu tahu kau pasti akan menolak " Sakura membalasnya dengan wajah kecewa.  
Hinata melemaskan pundaknya..  
"Baiklah, lagi pula ini kan Cuma permainan.. berapa hari waktuku untuk mengawasi peserta?" Ketus Hinata, Ino dan Sakura tersenyum senang lalu menyerahkan beberapa foto yang terdiri dari 3 orang.  
"Baiklah, yang pertama ada Sasuke Uchiha, dia adalah cowok yang terkenal diantar cewek-cewek karena ketampanannya, namun meskipun begitu dia tdak pernah punya niat untuk mempermainkan wanita.."Jelas Sakura.  
"Bahkan dia tak pernah memarahi wanita yg menganggunya, dia nasehatin malahan... baik banget kan " Ino langsung nyambung dengan mimik muka malu-malu. Hinata hanya bersweetdrop.  
"Lalu yg kedua ada Naruto Uzumaki, dia anak orang kaya. Tapi dia memiliki pribadi yang sederhana dan menurut apapun perintah guru" Jelas sakura.  
"Oh.. " Tanggap Hinata sambil memperhatikan foto Naruto.  
"Lalu ketiga ada Sai, err dia .. " Ino menjelaskan dengan pipi malu-malu.  
"Iya aku tahu, dia pacarmu sejak seminggu lalu kan. Dan dia bisa lolos sampai 3 besar juga karenamu" Ketus Hinata dengan nada dingin, Ino hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sengiran kuda dibibirnya.  
" Kau punya waktu tiga hari sebelum pengumuman, mereka sudah diberitahu syarat dan kriteria untuk menjadi pemenang, tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau kau jurinya.. jadi kami harap kau jangan sampai ketahuan" Sakura tersenyum enteng.  
"K-kalian menyuruhku berakting, ya ampun" Hinata menepuk jidadnya sendiri.

.  
Hari pertama..  
"Itu dia, Uchiha sasuke ! " Hinata mengintip Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelasnya. Sikap nya biasa-biasa saja, memang tidak terlihat ramah tapi juga tidak terlihat cuek. Banyak gadis-gadis yang menyapa Sasuke, namun hanya dibalas senyuman dingin oleh Sasuke.  
"Bagaimana caraku mengujinya ==" " Muncul tanda tanya dikepala Hinata.  
Beberapa saat kemudian dilapangan basket  
"Maaf, apa aku boleh minta tolong?" Hinata menyapa Sasuke dari belakang, Sasuke sedang melatih menembak bola.  
"Iya, ada apa? " Tanggap Sasuke ramah, Pipi Hinata berubah sedih kemerahan.  
"Sial, dia memang tampan" Batinnya.  
"S-saya murid baru disini, maukan kamu menemaniku berkeliling untuk mengenal sekolah ini?" Hinata memaksakan senyumannya. Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir lalu membereskan barang-barangnya.  
"Baiklah" Balasnya singkat. Hinata agak tidak enak menganggu latihannya, karena ia tahu Sasuke adalah kartu as tim basket mereka yang akan bertanding setelah masuk sekolah usai lebaran. Ia ingin menguji kesabaran dan kebijakan Sasuke.  
"Apa aku menganggu latihanmu? " Tanya Hinata malu-malu, dalam hatinya ia menyesali kepura-puraannya tersebut karena pertanyaannya hanya ditanggapi gelenggang kepala Sasuke.  
"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanita baik hati berkeliling sendirian" Tambah Sasuke, tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah dengan sendirinya.

.

"Arigato ano.. " Hinata terdiam sebentar seperti memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Sasuke uchiha" Jawab Sasuke. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu pergi. Saat setelah jauh dari Sasuke..  
"Jduakk.. jduaak.. jduaak.." Terdengar Hinata memukul tembok, ia benar-benar kesal harus bersikap sok manis dan polos seperti itu.  
Hari kedua..  
"Hey cepat berikan uangmu! " Ucap Hinata dengan baju sekolah yang dikeluarkan dan tampang sangar, ia sedang menyamar jadi preman disekolah itu.  
"Tidak, aku hanya anak orang miskin.. ampuni aku" Jawab anak kelas 1 itu pada Hinata dengan wajah ketakutan. Dalam hatinya Hinata meminta ampun pada Allah karena bersikap kasar pada anak yang sedang jadi korbannya tersebut.  
"Hei, hentikan ! " Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik pundak Hinata agar menjauhi anak itu. Hinata berbalik.  
"Hei ! Berani kau mengangg—" Ucapan Hinata tiba-tiba terputus saat melihat wajah Naruto, wajah yang terlihat ramah tapi dingin, dengan rambutnya yang ditiup angin kecil. Seketika wajah Hinata memerah. Hinata pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya untuk sadar.  
"Aku tidak tahu jika disekolah ini anak kelas 2 berani membajak anak kelas satu dengan kasar " Naruto menatap dingin Hinata. Hinata menepis tangan Naruto.  
"Itu bukan urusan bocah! " Jawab Hinata dengan membentak, dalam hati Hinata kembali beristigfar.  
"Itu urusanku sebagai anggota Divisi keamanan nona" Jawab Naruto ramah.  
"Deg.. !" Jantung Hinata segera berdegup. Dia sebagai Ketua Divisi keamanan sekolah sedang ketakutan karena anggotanya memergoki nya sedang berbuat keributan. Beruntungnya Hinata belum pernah menunjukkan wajahnya pada semua anggota baru.  
"Lalu apa sekarang? Apa kau mau membawaku kekantor kepala sekolah?" Ledek Hinata.  
"Berapa hutangnya? " Ketus Naruto.  
"Huh?" Hinata menjadi cengo mendadak karena jawaban Naruto gak nyambung.  
"Aku tanya, anak tadi punya hutang berapa padamu? Aku yang akan melunaskannya" Jawab Naruto.  
"Oh, jadi kau ingin menjadi pahlawan dan memamerkan kekayaanmu ya?" Ledek Hinata lagi.  
"Tidak, aku memang banyak uang. Tapi dengan uang itu aku bisa menolong orang tanpa keributan. Tidak salah kan? " Jawab Naruto, sedangkan hati Hinata diam-diam berbunga karena sifat laki-laki didepannya ini persis seperti kriteria nya.  
"Seratus ribu" Jawab Hinata singkat, ia melirik saat Naruto membuka dompetnya. Hanya ada uang ribuan disana namun dengan jumlah yang banyak.  
"Apa dia takut dikira sombong jika membawa uang besar" Batin Hinata.  
"Ini.." Naruto menyerahkan uang seratus ribuan yang hanya satu-satunya didalam dompet itu.  
'Hm.. baiklah.." Jawab Hinata, ia pun langsung melenggang pergi.  
Disore hari..  
"Ini ambillah untuk uang jajanmu esok hari" Ujar Naruto pada sekumpulan anak-anak jalanan yang berdiri antusias didepannya. Naruto membagikan uang ribuan pada satu-persatu anak itu.  
"Dia—" Lirih Hinata yang tak sengaja melihat Naruto dari balik gerbang sekolah.  
Malam harinya..  
"Jduaak.. jduaakk.. jduaak... " Terdengar bunyi pukulan Hinata pada kasur tinju dikamarnya.  
"Baka ! Bakaa! " Hinata kesal sendiri, karena sejak bertemu Naruto, ia selalu membayangkannya.  
Hari ketiga  
Pagi hari sebelum jam masuk..  
"Deg ! " Jantung Hinata berdegup saat Sai membawanya ketempat yang sepi.  
"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan nona?" Sahut Sai, tangannya menempel didinding menahan pergerakan dan menghimpit Hinata yang sedang ada didepannya.  
"Ja-jadi ini sifat asli pacar si pirang itu.. " Hinata mendengus kesal didalam hatinya.  
"A-aku hanya ingin bertanya dimana kantor kepala sekolah.." Jawab Hinata dengan berpura-pura gugup dan menjadi gadis polos.  
"Kepala sekolah? Akan kuberitahukan dengan syarat—" Ucapan Sai terputus, wajahnya mendekat kewajah Hinata, membuat pipi Hinata memerah.  
"Dia ini.. CUKUP ! aku sudah tidak tahan ! " Keluh Hinata dalam hatinya, emosi nya memuncak. Dengan segera tangan Hinata bergerak untuk menampar Sai. Namun, tangannya dicegat oleh oranglain lalu disusul dengan bunyi hantaman keras yang tiba-tiba muncul menerjang pipi Sai. Membuat Sai terpelanting hingga mencium tanah.  
"Kau tahu kan ini bulan Ramadhan ! Setidaknya jaga sikapmu lelaki kurang ajar! " Sahut suara itu dengan nada marah. Hinata amat terkejut lalu menoleh pada siluet pirang itu.  
"Na-naruto.. " Lirihnya pelan. Naruto menoleh kearahnya.  
"Oh.. kau.. " Balas Naruto dingin. Lalu sesaat kemudian..  
"Hiyaaaa kau wanita berandalan yang kemarin kan?! " Ucap Naruto sambil menahan tawa saat melihat penampilan Hinata antara kemarin dan yang didepannya saat ini sangat berbeda jauh. Hinata sweatdrop lalu menjitak Naruto.  
Sai yang melihat keduanya sedang sibuk mengobrol mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur secepatnya.

.

Ditaman sekolah saat istirahat  
"Jadi kenapa kemarin kau berpura-pura menjadi gadis berandalan? " Sahut Naruto sambil duduk dibangku yang bersebrangan dengan Hinata. Hinata menunduk malu.  
"A-aku harus jawab apa.. " Pikir Hinata dalam hatinya.  
"Kenapa diam Hinata-san? " Sahutnya lagi dengan nada yang ramah. Hinata sedikit terkejut.  
"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, Naruto tersenyum manis dan alhasil pipi Hinata kembali memerah.  
"Aku pergi kekantor Divisi Keamanan Sekolah, lalu menemukan ini. Biodata ketua Divisi Keamanan Sekolah.. " Naruto masih dengan senyum manisnya, Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.  
"Baiklah, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan. Sebentar lagi masuk, sebaiknya kau kembali kekelasmu Naruto-kun" Hinata langsung bergegas pergi dengan wajah menunduk malu, Naruto hanya memperhatikan kepergiannya dengan senyuman datar.

.  
Keesokan Harinya  
"Nee Hinata, bagaimana apa kau sudah menentukan siapa pemenangnya? " Sakura yang baru datang keruang Divisi langsung merangkulnya.  
"Tentu saja pacarku, Sai" Ino menyahut lalu tertawa sendiri.  
"Diam! Pacarmu aku diskualifikasi ! dan kau harus segera memutuskan dia ! " Ketus Hinata sambil sedikit membentak Ino karena teringat kejadian kemarin.  
"A-apa?! " Ino langsung terpaku sesaat. Sakura menghela nafas, ia tahu Sai bisa menjadi 3 besar karena Ino yang memenangkannya. Namun sepertinya Ino akan menyesal memutuskan Hinata yang menjadi juri penentuan.  
"Besok adalah hari pengumuman, apa kau sudah menyiapkan pemenangnya Hinata?" Ucap Sakura dengan gaya seperti orang dewasa.  
"Y-ya.. " Jawab Hinata agak gugup.  
"Ada apa Hinata-chan, wajahmu memerah tuh " Goda Sakura.  
"A-apa .. ma-mana mungkin" Jawab Hinata menyangkal, padahal hatinya kini sedang berbunga-bunga.  
"Apa dia salah satu peserta Pangeran Ramadhan?" Bisik Sakura, Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

.  
HARI PENGUMUMAN  
Cuaca hari ini sangat mendukung, meski hari ini hari libur namun banyak siswa yang berantusias untuk menyaksikan penentuan Pangeran Ramadhan tahun ini.  
"Assalamualaikum warohmatullahiwabarokatuuu.. !" Sapa Sakura dengan semangat pada semua siswa yang datang, para siswa pun menjawab dengan tak kalah semangatnya.  
"Baiklah kami mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas kehadiran kalian dimushola kita yang rindang dan nyaman ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Sambutlah calon pemenang kita.. Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura Bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan Sasuke diikuti dengan seruan para pendukung mereka masing-masing.  
" Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Sakura, hari ini kita akan mengumumkan siapa kah yang akan dinobatkan menjadi Pangeran Ramadhan tahun ini. Sekarang sambutlah Juri kita.. Hinata Hyuugaaaa! " Ucap Ino dengan antusias, ia sudah bisa mengikhlaskan pacarnya yang telah didiskualifikasi oleh Hinata.  
Hinata yang merasa dipanggil segera keluar dari balik tirai, hari ini ia dirias cantik sebagai Juri dengan jilbab biru tua dan gamis kecoklatan yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Ia berjalan anggun menuju altar tempat Ino berdiri sekarang. Tanpa ia duga Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi bengong melihatnya.  
"Ja-jadi kau juri? " Ucap Naruto agak terbata-bata, Sasuke kembali ke image nya yang semula sambil menunggu penjelasan dari Hinata  
"Seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang.. Ya.. Aku menyamar untuk menilai kalian, itu juga—" Mata Hinata melirik tajam Ino dan Sakura, kedua sejoli itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.  
"Begitu ya.. " Naruto tersenyum kecil, Wajah Hinata memerah.  
"Hn.. " Sasuke hanya cuek lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.  
"Nee nee sudah cukup mengobrolnya, cepat-cepat kau umumkan siapa pemenangnya karena penonton sudah tidak sabar" Sahut Sakura, Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu bicara beberapa kata mengenai penilaiannya terhadap kedua kandidiat yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya menunggu nama siapa yang akan disebutkan.  
"Baiklah ! Dengan ini aku putuskan, yang menjadi Pangeran Ramadhan tahun ini adalah- " Hinata menjeda sesaat..  
"UZUMAKI NARUTO dari kelas 1B ! " Serunya, semua pendukung Naruto langsung bersorak. Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata yang belum melihat ekspresinya. Sementara pendukung Sasuke hanya mendesah kecewa. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.  
"Selamat" Ujar Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.  
"Terimakasih" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir, Sasuke meninggalkan panggung.  
Pada akhirnya Hinata memasangkan sebuah Peci berwarna keemasan dikepala Naruto sebagai penobatan nya sebagai Pangeran Ramadhan tahun ini. Tepuk riuh penonton kembali mengirigi, Ino dan Sakura ikut senang karena acara merekaberjalan lancar.  
Sore hari sebelum berbuka..  
"Huft, melelahkannya.. " Hinata berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang.  
"Hinata-chaaann " Teriak Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari luar gerbang, Hinata menoleh. Dibelakang Sakura, Naruto tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum manis. Pipi Hinata kembali bersemu.  
"A-ada apa Sakura-chan?" Sahut Hinata.  
"Ayo buka bersama, Naruto yang traktir " Sakura tersenyum senang, pandangan Hinata terpaku pada Naruto. Meski dalam hatinya ia menolak, tapi ia pasrah saja saat digeret Sakur a menuju restourant terdekat.  
Direstorant sehabis berbuka..  
"Nee.. aku kagum padamu, kau hebat sekali dalam berakting.. Ketua.." Goda Naruto, Hinata bergidik.  
"K-kau masih membahasnya, apa kau tidak terima telah aku tipu ?!" Ketus Hinata.  
"Tidak" Naruto menjawab singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata menatapnya.  
"Dengar ketua, Aku tak memaksamu mencintaiku, aku juga tak memaksamu untuk menyukaiku. Jadi, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Dirimu yang aku suka" Kata-kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat Hinata jadi terpaku dengan wajah memerah.  
"A-apa yang dia katakan barusan? S-suka aku?" Batin Hinata, ia masih terpaku. Naruto melihat ekspresi Hinata.  
"Nee~ wajahmu memerah tuh Ketua" Naruto nyengir, Hinata langsung sadar.  
"Jangan bicara macam-macam kau ! gwaa...! " Hinata tiba-tiba ngamuk gak jelas sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.  
"H-hei baru ditinggal sebentar kalian sudah berkelahi ! " Ucap Ino yang baru saja tiba bersama Sakura setelah pergi ke toilet.  
"Ap—kami tidak sedang bertengkar. Aku duluan ! " Ucap Hinata dengan kesal lalu bergegas pergi.  
"Hee.. apa yang kau lakukan padanya hingga dia menjadi kesal begitu Naruto-kun?" Ketus Ino, Naruto hanya tersenyum menatap Hinata yang berlalu pergi dan menaiki sebuah taksi.  
"Aku sungguh-sungguh Ketua.. " Batin Naruto

END


End file.
